


Dream Smp One-shots

by HyperRedFox



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Dream Smp, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperRedFox/pseuds/HyperRedFox
Summary: Keep it simple, just a one-shot book involving the members of the Dream SMP. Will most likely be mostly angst if I am to be honest. No smut!
Kudos: 10





	Dream Smp One-shots

Sapnap, Bad, and Sam watch as the room in front of them slowly fills with lava, trapping the cell in the middle of all of it. Trapping the person that they all had once called their friend. The sight was somewhat heartbreaking, however, the three did all they could to not show their sorrow. "It's for the best," Sapnap spoke up just as the lava blocked the final hint of his once best friend. "For everyone..."

Bad and Sam both nod before all three of them turn away from the room and begin their long walk back to the lobby. Once they come up to the front desk, Sam lets out a heavy sigh and steps behind it. "You guys be careful on your way home," he then says as he opens his ender chest.

"Are you going to stay here," Bad asks, tilting his head to the side.

"For a little while, yeah. I'm just going to get all the books set up for Tommy's visit tomorrow, and then I'm going to give Dream some food before I leave."

"Did you want one of us to stay," Sapnap asks.

"No, it's fine. I'll be fine."

After saying that, Sam closes his chest before stepping closer to the switches behind him. He turns and watches as Bad and Sapnap walk through the nether portal. Once he sees that they're gone, he flips the switch, closing the portal in the lobby. He waits for a bit before hearing a "We're good" from Sapnap over the speaker at the entrance.

Looking around the empty, cold lobby, Sam couldn’t help but to sigh again before walking over to the front desk and sitting down, resting his head on the desk as he tried to relax for just one moment. Not only had it been a very busy day since Punz had gathered everyone up within the last minute before they ran through the nether to make it to Dream’s lair in time, but it quickly became emotionally draining as well. Although he knew that Dream was losing his mind for a while, never did he think that Dream would be so evil that he would make a lair just to lock away everything that everyone on the server cared for. Walking through and hearing Tubbo saying good-bye to Tommy… he had sounded so defeated. Seeing Dream try to chase after them… The man he once called his friend had changed so much, and they were nowhere near as close as he was with Sapnap and Bad. And then locking him away here… _I’m so tired… and I can only imagine how exhausted everyone else must be._

_Puffy had to stand against her own son. Everyone had to see just how twisted Dream had become… And Tommy and Tubbo… “Tell them what you did to me”..._

Sam’s eyes slowly open as he thinks back to what had happened in the lair before they took Dream out of the obsidian box Tommy made. _“Tell them everything… Alright, if you won’t, then I will!”... The look in his eyes… He looked like he was shaking up there… What happened to him?_

Covering his mouth with his hand, Sam looks down to the ender chest under his desk. He thinks for a moment before finally leaning down and opening it, pulling out three books that he knew he was going to need to make more of very soon. Opening each one up, he scans them all over before he places them in the order that they need to be signed. Then, he looks in his inventory and pulls out some raw potatoes, since for now, it’s all he has on him. 

Grabbing the books, he walks around to the front of the desk and places the first one onto the bookstand, facing the portal. Making sure he has everything that he would need, he turns away and starts walking back into the prison. With nothing but his own footsteps and the roars and bubbling of the lava to fill the air, Sam quickly starts to realize just how unnerving the prison is when there’s no one there to keep company. Something he never realized before when he was building it. "I'm," he starts saying out loud before gulping, just to add something to the silence. "I'm going to need to hire some more guards really soon."

After a while, he finally gets to the last two bookstands, which he quickly runs up to so he could throw the books on top before he starts speed walking towards Dream's cell. However, once he comes up to the wall of lava, he can't help but to start questioning the events from the day again. Even though he knew that it shouldn't matter anymore, Tommy's eyes just stood out so clearly in his head, only made worse with his voice, yelling for Dream to tell them what he did. Flipping the switch to drain the lava, Sam walked to the wall before him and stared blankly at the burning liquid separating him from the man that just tried to kill an innocent child. … _If he was willing to kill Tubbo… what more is he willing to do? What was he willing to do to Tommy that has him so scared? Sam looks down a bit and bites his cheek. No one has told me anything about how Tommy was doing in exile. I wish I went to see him more back then, but that was also when I got started on building this prison. I didn't have the time to… but now I wish I did. I wish I had at least asked more questions about him… Would Dream tell me…_

Lifting his head, he looks forward again just in time to see the lava fall just low enough to see Dream's head as he paces around his cell. He quickly notices that his mask isn't on his face like it normally was, and he had taken off his green hoodie, revealing the black, sleeveless undershirt he always wore. Turning away, Sam walked back over to the panel of switches that controlled the bridge and the cell, and started flipping them, setting a timer for the bridge to come back in half an hour so he had some time to talk to Dream. Once it was set, he turned and ran over, jumping onto the bridge just as it started making its way to the cell in the middle of the large room. As he starts walking with the bridge, he looks up and locks eyes with Dream, who has turned to face him the moment he hears the bridge. He can see the bandages that wrapped around Dream’s chest and arms from Bad’s attempt of wrapping his injuries, and he could see the red from Dream’s black eye starting to darken against his pale face. 

Not wanting to let his emotions show, Sam held his head up and put on a straight face, looking straight back at Dream as he stepped off of the bridge. “You’re back sooner than I thought you would be,” Dream states with a half smile.

“It’s been a long day, and I just want to finish up and go home. So, here is your dinner,” Sam coldly replies as he drops the potatoes in front of Dream.

“Seriously? They aren’t even baked or anything.”

“It’s all I have, so just be happy that you’re even getting this. Behave for a while, and I’ll see to getting you something better to eat later.” Dream rolls his eyes before taking the potatoes and walking over to the chest filled with books for him to write. Sam shut his eyes and turned away from him, making it look as if he was going to walk back to the bridge, only for him to stop and hang his head a bit. _I have to ask now. I have to at least ask. I have the time… I have to do this._ Sam took a deep breath before turning back to Dream. “Hey Dream… What was Tommy yelling about back at the lair? About what you did to him when he was exiled?”

Dream freezes for a second, his eyes widening, only for a smirk to slowly creep across his face. Sam raised an eyebrow, confused by the smile, but soon felt his blood turn cold despite standing by the burning lava as he heard a low, dark chuckle coming from Dream. “Oh, nothing.”

“Wh-” Sam whispers under his breath before he titles his head. “It didn’t sound like it was nothing,” he spoke up. “Tommy looked like he was going to cry when he tried to talk about it.”

Dream rolls his eyes, his smirk growing a bit as he turns to Sam and he shoves his hands into his pockets, leaning back against the wall. “Well… I wouldn’t really say it was that bad… But then again, Tubbo did think Tommy killed himself for a reason.” 

“What-” Sam starts before his eyes widen. His mind drags him back to the week before Christmas. He remembered walking by L’Manberg and seeing Tubbo standing in front of Tommy’s house, tears pouring down his face. He remembered Tubbo running back to L’Manberg after Sam asked him what was wrong. He remembered Dream going to the prison and breaking the news to him after apologizing for Tubbo running away. He remembered rushing to Logstershire, praying for it to be a lie, only to see several holes made from several explosions, and a tower of dirt and wood so tall that it touched the sky. _Craters from explosions… the tower… Why didn’t any of us question this before?!_

Anger flows through Sam’s body as he turns to face Dream fully, glaring at him before he took several steps towards him. “What did you do to him, Dream,” Sam yells, as he comes to the middle of the cell. Before he can get any closer though, he stops and just glares at Dream as Dream begins to laugh. 

“Oh Sam,” Dream starts as he pushes himself off of the wall and starts to walk closer to Sam. “I just love playing with my food.” He stops for a second and calms himself a bit before he starts walking again, only this time, he starts to circle Sam. “And I have to say, breaking Tommy’s spirit was far more fun than anyone could have ever imagined. You don’t know how amazing it felt to see the sorrow in his eyes. How much joy I got from looking at him and seeing his eyes turning paler, his clothes getting ripped up, or hearing the pain in his voice as he saw me walk up. Though, I will admit, I did really like hearing him get happy when he saw me too. Kind of reminded me of how happy he was every time he saw Wilbur.”

He turns away and chuckles a bit. “Which honestly was kind of funny to think about. I mean, here I was forcing this kid to start from scratch, every single day, and he thought I cared about him as much as Wilbur did.”

“Start from scratch,” Sam asks, twisting his head around to keep his eye on Dream. 

“Oh, that was always my favorite part of my daily visits with him. No matter what he had or how hard he worked or even who gave it to him, every day, as soon as I got there, I would dig a hole in front of him and force him to throw all of his armor and tools in it. It didn’t matter if he had just made it or if he spent the entire day before working his way up to making it. I made him throw all of it into that hole, before I threw in TNT and blew it up right in front of him.”

“You what?!”

Dream started laughing more, loving Sam's reaction. “I even made him light the TNT a couple of times too. Hell, I remember showing up a couple of times, and the moment he saw me, he dug the hole himself and threw everything in it for me.”

Sam could feel his blood start to boil so much that it was slowly starting to turn to lava. He couldn't keep himself from clenching both his teeth and fist, and all he wanted to do was punch Dream in the face and give him another black eye, but something told him to stand down, and told him that the worse of Dream’s tale was yet to come. And although he hated it, he needed to hear this. "Why would you do that to him, Dream?! He was in exile for so long; and you're telling me you did that to him daily?!"

"That's right," Dream laughs as he starts walking around Sam again. "As for why… well, I needed Tommy to rely on me so I could control him easier."

"Rely on you? Control him?!"

"When you have nothing, but you have someone offering to protect you, then you rely on them. Not only that, but when you are alone, you would rely on anyone willing to call themselves your friend to be there for you; and I was more than happy to do just that. I was so happy to tell him that I was the only person that cared about him, and I was so fucking happy that all of you just helped nailed that in for me!”

“What?!”

“Oh come on, Sam-”

“No, I’m not letting that one go! What do you mean we helped nail that in for you?!”

“Well, my memory isn’t the best, but I’m pretty sure the only person I ever told wasn’t allowed to go see Tommy was Tubbo. I never said that to anyone else, and yet, only a very small amount of people went to see him. And since no one went to see him, he and I could only come to the conclusion that none of you cared about him because he wasn’t in L’Manberg anymore.”

“He-,” Sam started loosening his fist a bit as Dream’s words started to sink in a bit more. “He thought we didn’t care about him… No! That’s not-”

“It’s not true,” Dream jumps in, stepping a little closer to Sam. Sam could feel himself shrinking under Dream’s gaze as he started to slowly walk closer to Sam, keeping their eyes locked on each other. “Then tell me, Sam. How many times did you visit him? Were you there for him, or was it for a little vacation where you ran around and left him to work on his home alone? Did you show him pity, or did you try to encourage him to not give up on life? Were you one of the ones that went there and posted all those memes and posters of random things, making his home into a joke?" Sam backs into the wall, and before he could try to move, Dream slips his hand under Sam's chin to keep him from looking away. "Did you visit him, Sam?"

Sam stares back at Dream, shocked and saddened by his words. However, he knew that they all had to have been lies. He knew Dream was just trying to get into his head somehow. So, allowing his anger to flow through his body again, he pushes Dream off of him and draws his trident, holding it to Dream’s neck to keep him away from him. “Do not try to make me out to be a bad guy in this story, Dream! I did visit Tommy! The first night he was gone, I went to see him and I offered up my home for him since it isn’t on the SMP.”

“Is that so,” Dream starts, taking a step back, yet never allowing his smile to slip from his face. “Well, I never knew about that, but I am happy to hear that, Sam. You are better than so many others that are on the server, since there was nothing there except for him that first night. You were actually there for him. You actually cared. Something I really can’t say about anyone else.”

“Shut up,” Sam growls, pressing the trident against Dream’s throat.

“Did you see him after?”

“Shut- What?”

“Did you go to see him after that night? Did you go to check up on him? Remind him that the offer would always be on the table? Remind him that you were his friend and that you cared about him? Did you ever do that, Sam?”

Sam’s eyes widened and his jaw hung open. The guilt he felt from before slowly started to creep in and tried to cool off the anger Sam had built up. “... No,” he then says, so quietly that Dream almost didn’t hear him. “… I was busy so-”

“You just couldn’t find the time,” Dream asks in a mocking tone. “Are you really going to hide behind excuses when Tommy did everything he could to give all of you a way to go to his shitty little home? You really want to put yourself in a better light, Sam; but you are not all that better than everyone else here.”

Sam flinches at Dream’s words before he drops his gaze and turns his head away from him. Putting his trident away, he shakes his head. “That’s… That’s not true.”

“But you know, Sam; I wish you had gone to see him more often.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I wish you went to see him. Because not only did he really need someone to tell him that they cared about him, but I would have loved an actual challenge.”

“A challenge?”

Dream starts laughing, “You have no idea how easy all of you made it for me to break Tommy’s spirit as much as I did. All it took were a few sweet words about how nobody cared about him or missed him, telling him that I was his friend, and making it so that he had to rely on me. As for getting rid of the few people that actually put in effort to see him, it was all too easy. To make Tommy believe that Ranboo didn’t care, all I had to do was take that stupid little book they were writing to each other in. Though, I’m not going to lie, that was honestly annoying to do since Ranboo always came back with more books. Then there was Ghostbur, who I thought was going to be the hardest one to get rid of, but it turned out to be the easiest. All I had to do was tell that idiot that Tommy and all of L’manberg wanted him dead and tell him to fuck off and I didn’t see that bastard for weeks.” He laughs again and starts shaking his head, “Oh, and then there was that stupid beach party Tommy wanted to throw.”

“Beach party?”

“He literally spent an entire day making a beach, decorating it, making and decorating a path from the portal to it, and even made a cake for all of you.”

“He did what? Why did I not know about any of this?”

“That’s the thing, Sam. No one knew about it. Ghostbur was supposed to hand out all of Tommy’s invitations.”

After saying that, Dream’s smile grew larger than Sam had ever believed a smile could get. It scared him a bit, however, he quickly picked up on the reaction, and it only pissed him off. “You told Ghostbur to leave so he wouldn’t pass out the invitations!?”

“I told him I would do it while he ran off to find someplace safe. Though, the funniest thing happened. While I was making my way to pass them out, I seemed to have lost them… in a fire.” This made Dream laugh even harder. “God, I’m surprised he didn’t kill himself that night. He was so pissed and so heartbroken, and the way he looked at the lava in the nether. It was perfect! I could tell that he wanted to do it so badly and I was so tempted to push him, but at the same time, I just wanted to see just how far I could really push him.”

Sam shakes his head and growls, “You’re sick, Dream. You are so sick in the head! How can you say all of this with a smile?! How can you laugh about it?! How can you sleep knowing that you did all of this and pushed him so far that he wanted to kill himself?!”

“Well, I sleep just fine. And I’m going to tell you a little something, Sam. I don’t care. I don’t care about how far I pushed Tommy. I don’t care that I broke him as much as I did. Hell, I wouldn’t have even cared if he had killed himself! If I could go back and do all of that again, I wouldn’t have changed a single fucking thing!”

“Shut up,” Sam growls, feeling his body start to shake again from the anger still building up. 

“Actually, no, there is one thing that I would change, and that’s blowing up Logstershire. Now that I really think about it, I think that was where I fucked up.”

“Shut up,” Sam says, louder.

“Now that I really think about it, I should have just grabbed Tommy and moved him somewhere else. Somewhere farther away from all of you, and not tell any of you, but tell him that I did. Then, I should have made him so isolated that he would beg me to keep visiting him."

"Shut up!"

"Now I have to wonder what would have happened if I did that, because I have a few ideas and I really would have loved to see which of them would have happened. See if he killed himself, or if he would have become so broken and so dependent on me that he would have done anything I told him to do. I mean, both are fun ideas, but I would have loved to see him become my little puppet. Can you just imagine Tommy, running around doing everything I would have told him to do, destroying the SMP for me and stealing from all of you. I'd imagine I'd get a good couple months of fun out of him being like that, before I would get bored of him and throw him away. There's only so much you can do with a broken puppet after all."

"Shut up," Sam finally screams out, running over and tackling Dream to the ground. He pins Dream's arms under him, holding him down with his legs as he finally allows himself to release all of his anger and guilt. Pulling back his fist, he screams for him to, yet again, "Shut up," before he brings his fist down, hitting him on the side of his face, hitting him in the jaw.

After hitting him the first time, Sam doesn't stop. He continues to hit him in the face, screaming for him to shut up as he does so, until tears start to form in Sam’s eyes from all of the pain he can feel built up in his heart. Pain from now knowing the hell Tommy went through, and what he had to save himself from. Pain from now knowing how much he had failed to see and do. All because he was hired to build this stupid prison.

After a while, Sam finally stops as he feels his heart pounding so hard in his chest that he could feel his ribcage shaking. He glares down at the bloody man under him, seeing that his other eye is now bright red, seeing that a vein had popped in the first black eye, and seeing blood dripping down the corner of Dream’s mouth. Dream was only on half a heart. One more hit would kill him, and he was well aware of this. However, it didn't stop him from laughing. 

"How," Sam asks, his voice being hoarse from screaming so much. "How could you still laugh at this? How have you lost so much of your sanity? Of your humanity?! For the love of God, Dream, you tortured a child!”

“Oh, I’m well aware of everything that I did, Sam. I just don’t care anymore. So please, go ahead and hate me. Get pissed and beat the shit out of me all you want. It won’t change shit though. At the end of the day, you all failed him. YOU failed him, Sam. And nothing you do will change that.”

“I-I DIDN’T KNOW! I WAS TOO BUSY BUILDING THIS SHIT PRISON FOR YOU TO SEE HIM!”

This finally makes Dream stop laughing, however, the twisted expression that he wore made Sam’s stomach flip. “Oh, I know, Sam.”

Sam stares down at Dream, confused by what he had just said. “What does tha-'' he lets out a loud gasp as his eyes widen. 

_“I want this prison to be inescapable. The person I plan to put in here is more than capable of getting out, so I want it to be impossible.” “I’d say I’m one of the more powerful people on the server.” “If you can’t kill somebody, you might need to lock them up.” “I have someone in mind, but we’ll need to wait to do that.”_

_… No…_

“... You planned all of this… You made me build this prison… for yourself… Why?”

“Oh Sam, where would the fun be in telling you? Now, why don’t you go home? We both know that this isn’t over, and your timer is almost up.”

“... How did you…” Shocked and confused, Sam slowly stands up, shaking his head as he backs away from Dream, who has gone back to laughing on the floor. Turning away, Sam steps onto the platform just as it is about to retract back to the main area. As he walks across, he shakes his head, wanting to forget everything that had just played out before him, but at the same time, he knows he cannot forget any of it. Especially everything he learned about what Tommy had to go through. 

_I need to talk to him… I need to protect him. I can’t fail him again._

As soon as he steps off the platform, Sam rushes back to the panels and flips the switch, filling the room with lava again. He could hear Dream laughing still, but he knew that he couldn’t turn back now. He needed to get out of that prison and come up with a plan to help Tommy.

However, if he did look back, he would have seen Dream sitting up and glaring at him as the lava slowly fell, swallowing up the cell again, as Dream lifted up his hand. He smiled as he saw the last of the lava block up the only opening he had. He smiled as the five red strings tied back around his fingers, telling him that he still had more power than anyone on the server knew.


End file.
